


Not A Potter But A What...?

by JustTheOne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Founders Heir, Gen, Manipulative Dumbledore, Prince Harry Potter, Royalty, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheOne/pseuds/JustTheOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's world is turned upside down when he visits Gringotts after receiving his Hogwarts letter...he finds out his true name and family. Dumbledore manipulations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Potter But A What...?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine alone. Reviews are welcome. I will update as soon as I can.**

**Not A Potter But A What...?**

**Chapter One – Gringotts and Inheritance Revealed**

Harry Potter was a unique boy for his age. For an eleven year old child, he was extremely small and scrawny.  All thanks to the abuse and mistreatment from his horse of an aunt, and walruses of an uncle and cousin. There was nothing in common that Harry and his relatives shared except that his aunt was the only blood relative left that connected him to his mum Lily, yet Petunia never spoke of her sister as if she didn’t exist.

So when Harry received a mysterious letter from a prestigious school somewhere in Scotland just a few weeks prior to his eleventh birthday in July nineteen ninety-one, inviting him to learn of his heritage, his relatives jumped at the chance of sending him there and not see him for ten months of the year.

After a week of slavery doing the chores that the rest of the family had neglected to do, Harry was finally dropped off in London where he made his way into a shabby pub – The Leaky Cauldron. Not even mere after closing the door behind him, Harry was flanked down by witches and wizards wearing robes and hats and thanking him for ridding of the Dark Lord.

“ _Who the heck is this so called Dark Lord and why won’t these people leave me alone to do my shopping in peace?”_ he thought while finally escaping the clutches of the crowd in search of the barman to ask how to get to Diagon Alley.

Tom the barman eventually spotted Harry and yelled, “Leave the young man alone! He obviously doesn’t like his fame for a tragedy he doesn’t remember as a fifteen month old child! The next person to harass my customer will wish they couldn’t sit down for a month after a stinging hex!”

Now that shut the occupants up. Tom whispered his apology as he showed Harry how to get to Diagon Alley and that the first place he should make his way to was Gringotts, the bank for Wizards and Witches.

Soon enough, Harry entered the Alley and was immediately mesmerised and fascinated with just how beautiful and fantastic the street was. There was a potions shop, a book shop, an animal shop. The shops were endless. But perhaps the most fascinating thing of all was the fact that a white building stood out from the rest of the street.

Before Harry could be spotted by another person, he quickly made his way to the bank, where he was greeted by two goblins guarding the door. With a polite bow to the goblins, he entered the building and made his way to the head teller.

“Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I wish to make a withdrawal please.” Harry spoke quietly to the attending teller, whose name was Griphook.

Griphook took one look at Harry and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Certainly Mr. Potter, please follow me,” Griphook replied.

Harry followed Griphook down the hall, wondering what could possibly happen to him, to a room that had a plaque that caught his eye.

_Ragnock Head Goblin of Gringotts Wizard Bank_

_And_

_Account Manager for The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_“Head Goblin? Nobility and Ancient House of Potter? What on earth would this mean?”_  thought Harry as he was escorted inside, where he was greeted by Ragnock.

“Good morning Head Goblin Ragnock, I am Harry James Potter and I thank you for your time today.”

Ragnock grinned and said, “Mr. Potter, it was my pleasure. Please call me Ragnock.”

“Please call me Harry, Mr. Potter makes me feel as I am in school,” replied Harry as he took a seat gestured by Ragnock.

Once settled, Ragnock began to speak.

“Harry, as a precaution to prove who you are, can you please allow seven drops of blood onto this parchment. The parchment will show your inheritances, magical abilities and other information to confirm your identity.”

“No worries Ragnock, I can do that,” Harry replied cautiously, eagerly to learn of his family life that had been kept from him. Ragnock pricked his thumb and allowed seven drops to appear. As the writing appeared on the parchment, there was surprises left, right and centre.

 

**Inheritance for Hadrian James Godric Potter Gryffindor**

**Family**

**Mother** – Lily Marie McGonagall Potter-Gryffindor (deceased)

**Father** – Godric Gryffindor (deceased)

**Father** – James Andrew Potter (magically and blood adopted deceased)

**Grandmother** – Minerva McGonagall (currently under loyalty, oblivious and compulsion charms)

**Godmother** – Rowena Ravenclaw (deceased)

**Godmother** – Alice Longbottom (currently indisposed in St. Mungo’s Hospital)

**Godfather** – Sirius Orion Black (currently in Azkaban for crime did not commit – innocent)

**Godfather** – Salazar Slytherin (deceased)

**Families Inherited**

**Potter** (inherited from father and adopted father)

**Peverell (** inherited from father and adopted father)

**Gryffindor** (inherited from father)

**Slytherin** (inherited from godfather)

**Ravenclaw** (inherited from godmother)

**Bolden** (inherited from mother)

**La Chappell** (inherited from mother)

**McGonagall** (inherited from mother)

**Black** (inherited from godfather)

**Merlin** (inherited from father)

**Windsor** (inherited from mother – first in line in magical world, second in line in non-magical world)

**Magical Abilities**

**Animagus** (natural ability – blocked one hundred percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Parseltounge** (natural ability – blocked eighty-five percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Occulmency** (natural ability – blocked one hundred percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Magical Core** (natural ability – blocked sixty percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Memory Recollection** (natural ability – blocked one hundred percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Potions Ability** (natural ability – blocked eighty percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Charms Ability** (natural ability – blocked thirty percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Transfiguration Ability** (natural ability – blocked thirty percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Defence the Dark Arts Ability** (natural ability – blocked thirty-five percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Financial Inheritance**

All the vaults have a combined value of ninety billion galleons

**Property Inheritance**

Hogwarts – seventy-five percent ownership

Gryffindor – twenty-five percent

Ravenclaw – twenty-five percent

Slytherin – twenty five percent

Godric’s Hollow (monument)

Gryffindor Castle

Potter Manor

Slytherin Manor

Ravenclaw Castle

Kensington Palace

**Other Information**

**Loyalty Potion** (administered by Petunia Dursley a month ago)

**Rivalry Potion** (administered by Petunia Dursley a month ago)

**Abusive/Manipulative Charm** (placed upon by Albus Dumbledore ten years ago)

**Dark Object** (lightning bolt shape scar due to the Killing Curse aimed by Tom Marvolo Riddle ten years ago)

**Stunned Body Growth Charm** (place upon by Albus Dumbledore ten years ago)

**Titles**

His Royal Highness Prince Hadrian of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Realm of the Commonwealth, Dukedom of Hogsmeade, The Right Honourable Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter, McGonagall, Peverell, Lord of Hogwarts, Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

 

“Oh my god! I am not a Potter but also a Royalty!!” Harry exclaimed before his eyes rolled and fainted.

  **Hope you guys enjoyed the opening chapter of ‘Not A Potter But A What...?’ More will come pretty soon!! Also check out my other story ‘The Powers of a Phoenix Child’ Happy New Years and don’t forget to review and share!!**

**Lawstudent092/JustTheOne**

                       

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
